falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Sentry bot (Fallout: New Vegas)
Prototype sentry bot RY-589 Ultimo bot |affiliation =Mr. House Enclave Big MT NCR |location =REPCONN Headquarters Vault 11 Securitron vault Crashed Vertibird }} Sentry bots are robots found in the Mojave Wasteland, Big MT and the Divide. Background Its successor (manufactured only in limited amounts) is the bipedal Mark II sentry bot. Characteristics Specifications Similar to their Fallout 3 counterparts, sentry bots found in the Mojave have two arms that end with deadly weapons (a minigun or Gatling laser on the right arm, and a missile launcher on the left), and tripod legs with wheels. They also have armored heads and, as such, receive less damage from head shots. They are programmed with an authoritative, professional military personality, in contrast to the "gung-ho", patriotic personality of the Mister Gutsy models. Gameplay attributes Because of their high health and destructive weapons, sentry bots are able combatants and can be difficult to put down when a low level. Like all robots, sentry bots have a combat inhibitor on the back of their chassis that, when disabled, will cause the sentry bot to berserk and attack everything near it. Being a robot, sentry bots have no defense against electromagnetic pulses, so they are heavily damaged against pulse grenades, mines, or any other weapon that produces EMPs. The sentry bots will also use one of the two weapons equipped upon them depending on distance. If the target is at a long range just at the right distance, they'll rely on the missile launcher to damage the target as well as using their secondary weapon (Gatling Laser or Minigun attachment). However, once the target reaches decent or close ranges, the sentry bot relies on using the minigun/gatling laser attachment instead of the missile launcher, possibly to avoid splash damage upon itself and its allies. Variants Sentry bot Sentry bots are armed with an arm-mounted minigun or Gatling laser on one arm, and a missile launcher on the other. They have thick armor plating, and are very fast. Although not as common as in Fallout 3, they can still be found in various parts of the Mojave Wasteland that contain robotic guardians such as the sacrificial chamber in Vault 11 (depending on your level) or the Securitron vault. (Securitron vault) (REPCONN Headquarters) |level =12 |xp =50 |perception =7 |hp =300 |dt =18 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (22 ) |attack2 =Gatling laser (6 ) |attack3 =Missile launcher (20 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* Missiles * Electron charge pack * Scrap metal }} Hardened sentry bot A hardened sentry bot is a tougher version of the military sentry bot. They are encountered along with hardened Mister Gutsies around the crashed vertibird in the Mojave Wasteland. Hardened sentry bots have nearly twice as much health as a standard sentry bot (500 hit points as opposed to 300 hit points). However (possibly due to a developer oversight) despite what the name might suggest, they are completely unarmored with a DT of 0, unlike a standard sentry bot which has an innate DT of 18, and thus can actually survive less damage than a standard model sentry bot. One result of their increased raw health is a greater resistance to pulse grenades. This conforms with the actual electrotechnical definition of the term "hardened", meaning that hardened electronics are much more resistant to electromagnetic pulses. |level =16 |xp =50 |perception =8 |hp =500 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (22 ) |attack2 =Gatling laser (6 ) |attack3 =Missile launcher (20 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* Missiles * Electron charge packs * Scrap metal }} NCR sentry bot It is similar to the military sentry bot in appearance, but is differently colored, with orange eyes instead of the standard red. The NCR sentry bot was originally intended to be stationed in Camp McCarran, evident in its G.E.C.K. id McCarranFieldSentryBot, but was cut from the final version of Fallout: New Vegas. |level =12 |xp =50 |perception =7 |hp =300 |dt =25 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (22 ) |attack2 =Gatling laser (6 ) |attack3 =Missile launcher (20 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* Missiles * Electron charge pack * Scrap metal }} Prototype sentry bot An antique,GECK ID SentryAntique prototype version that can be found in the museum inside REPCONN Headquarters. It has four wheels instead of the standard three, a set of arms stemming from its back and arching around over its shoulders. Where the arms would normally join the main body in current models, it includes 3 jets on each side, as used by Mister Gutsy/Handy robots. Excerpt from the description of the antique model in REPCONN HQ's museum: "Whoa, watch your step! You don't want to be facing this fearsome fellow if you accidentally stumble into a restricted area. Whether sporting the latest in dual miniguns, rockets, or laser cannons, the Sentrybot not only takes its job seriously, it also takes no prisoners! It's proof of RobCo's commitment to defense that these deadly guards are concealed in chambers throughout this facility, so let this be a warning: Watch where you step, or out'll come RobCo , guns blazing! Exhibit Brought to You By Your Friends at RobCo" Notable sentry bots * RY-589 Ultimo bot Notes *Despite having a melee damage implemented, they do not seem to use it or have an animation for it, therefore they cannot use their melee attack. Instead they rely on their secondary weapon (the gatling laser/minigun attachment) in close range, even in melee/unarmed ranges. Notable quotes * This is now a free-fire zone. Non-combatants are advised to leave the area * Threat assessment: Suspect at large and undamaged. Recommend full area alert * Non-combatants are advised to stay clear of weapons discharge * A lawful use of deadly force is authorized '' Appearances Sentry bots appear in ''Fallout: New Vegas, as well its add-ons Old World Blues and Lonesome Road. Gallery REPCONN sentry bot.png|REPCONN sentry bot Wear Your Badge Crop.jpg|A sentry bot featured in a REPCONN PSA Sentryrepcon.jpg|Prototype sentry bot on display in REPCONN Headquarters References Category:Fallout: New Vegas robots and computers